


Sapphire Nylon

by Alita



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alita/pseuds/Alita
Summary: He needed a new weapon. They needed their old powers. Mephisto could solve it all with one rock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dumb and self-indulgent and it all sounded better in my head. I'm still inflicting this onto the world.
> 
> The tag for Underage is for a minor having sex with older people, you have been warned.

It began like this:

The squires were tasked with stopping a demon who had been harassing a small community close to True Cross Academy. The job seemed easy enough up until Rin’s flames were needed. Rin figured that his declaration to kill Satan gave him a spot on many a demon’s shit list, but considering the fact that Satan needed his body to take a stroll around Assiah anyone under his command wouldn’t outright kill Rin if only to be in the good graces of their leader. This assumption proved wrong as the demon wanted to prove his strength by defeating a wielder of the blue flames, and the fastest way to do so was by breaking the sword that kept Rin’s demon heart, because really, what demon worth his salt ran around flashing his heart out, please.

After a harrowing chase and Konekomaru proving once more his tactical genius Kurikara was retrieved and the demon vaporized leaving that matter settled except that instinct told Rin that the consequences for that particular SNAFU were about to bite him in the ass.

* * *

It’s only a couple of days after the mission that Rin opened his shoe locker only to find a pastel pink envelope generously peppered with stickers and say “Crap, not again” as the Kyoto trio came closer. “Morning Okumura” greeted Renzo as he approached Rin, curiosity piqued at the sight of the envelope.

“Oh, a love letter for… oh ew.” Started Renzo until he saw the signature on the envelope.

“Why does he insist on these disgusting envelopes? I should just burn it.”

“Wait, last time it had news about your execution. There’s probably some important message in it… So start reading.”

“Sure thing Dad.” exclaimed Rin followed by Bon’s “Oi!” as he unfolded the letter.

In it was an invitation for dinner with a promise to solve the issue of Rin exposing his heart every time he pulled his sword out of its sheath.

“Well, there goes my night.”

* * *

“Good evening Okumura, take a seat.”

This time Rin was guided to Mephisto’s dimly lit office where he waited behind and expansive desk filled with both paperwork and brightly colored figurines, which suited him fine as he didn’t have an appetite for instant ramen.

“I’ve seen that you haven’t taken any measures to protect your heart since the last time we broached this subject.”

“It’s not like swords are sold in supermarkets.” replied Rin.

“Indeed. That’s why I believe my guests can help you with this particular predicament.” Answered Mephisto as he stood, and with a movement of his arm the lights of his office illuminated the whole room, revealing a pair of red skinned women in tan uniforms, but the feature that caught Rin’s attention where the horns on their heads. “Evening” said the women simultaneously after taking a look at Rin.

“Allow me to introduce you to Miss Scanty, and her dear sister Miss Kneesocks.” Then Mephisto turned to face the sisters and said “Ladies, here’s Okumura Rin. I believe he’s the solution to _your_ problem.”

“Is that so? Well, he is a son of Satan, after all. You can’t get any higher in the demon hierarchy than that, unless going after the Dark Lord himself.”

“Quite right my dear Scanty. I suppose we shall have to make do with his manhood. Even if he _is_ obviously a virgin.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, and we are rather short of time.”

“Wait a minute. Are you actually talking about my dick? Mephisto what the hell?” interrupted Rin in disbelief. The last thing he expected out the meeting were strangers discussing his penis and what he did, and didn’t do with it.

“Ah! It appears that explanations are needed, Miss Kneesocks if you will?”

“Very well. In order for demons to acquire more power, as well as access to Gehenna weapons one’s virginity must be disposed of. It just so happens that after a, shall we say confrontation, with a pair of trollops, and the subsequent abandonment of our former employer, my sister and I found ourselves revirginized.”

"Revirginized? What?"

“Well said Kneesocks. So if we want to summon our weapons again we need to have sexual intercourse, but a mere human won’t do, and that young Okumura, is where you come in.”

“Rather literally.” Mumbled Mephisto.

“Is this some joke? Please tell me it’s a joke.” Rin hoped it was a terrible joke, rather than having Mephisto pimping him to crazy demons, regardless of how attractive said demons were. And they were beautiful, with long hair, smooth skin, long legs, and he could tell these two women could pack a punch will little effort.

“Sorry to disappoint, but this is no joke.” began Mephisto. “Once you help these ladies out, they’ll teach you how to summon your own Gehenna weapons. As you are right now it’ll be impossible for you to do so, moreso, if you continue to expose your heart as you’ve been doing, it will be soon when someone else shatters it. So I recommend you to think about this offer seriously.”

With such a statement Rin had little choice but to give it serious consideration. He thought of the shitshow that was his last mission, of the fear at losing Kurikara. He remembered his last encounter against Amaimon, who also fought with his heart revealed and how it had taken a single attack to leave him as a bloody mess. He thought of his fellow squires, of Shura, and his brother, and how he wouldn’t be able to protect any of them unless he became stronger. So

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Well, now that that’s settled, let’s eat. Belial made an excellent meal, and it won’t do to let it go to waste. Eins. Zwei. Drei.” And with a snap of his fingers Mephisto transported them all to the dining table.

* * *

That night in his bed, Rin pondered about his situation. He never considered himself a romantic but the idea of his first time with Shiemi, after a few dates in a proper relationship was much more appealing than bartering sex for what he assumed would be magic and a new sword. ‘Guess the end justify the means’ was his last thought before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Next morning received Rin with yet another outrageous envelope containing a date, time and address.

“Wow Okumura, so popular, I’m envious.” exclaimed Godaiin peeking over Rin’s shoulder.

“Don’t be.” Said Rin and added “freakin’ perv” under his breath leaving Godaiin puzzled behind him.

“Hurry up or we’ll be late for class.”

* * *

Upon reaching the address the following day Rin discovered that True Cross Town wasn’t lacking a red light district. And part of his soul shriveled up and died with his other discovery: he was about to do the deed in a love hotel, _Mephy Mephy love corner_.

The arrival of the demon sisters took him out of his shock, and he noticed that each woman was carrying a suitcase and a medium sized bad as the group entered the establishment and confirmed their reservation as the clerck mumbled “lucky bastard” under his breath. On the other hand, Rin considered that carrying a change of underwear in one of his jackets pocket, and condoms on another was enough.

“So, uh, hi.” Stutterd Rin as he began feeling nervous as the reality of the situation he was in came to him. He was about to sleep with a couple of strangers, whom the only thing he knew about them was their names, and he would do so in the seediest corner of town. “How, er, how are going to this?”

Scanty answered while smirking: “It’s a rather simple affair, we come, you put your dick inside us and come, and then we’ll teach you how to fight like a proper gentledemon.”

“Honestly, what is Samael doing? You’d think someone of his standing would have teached you the rules of demon etiquette much sooner. Seems such a job will be our responsibility as well, how tedious.”

“Oh yes, without rules we are nothing.”

Rin focused on how the demon sisters rolled the r’s in their tongues when they said the word rules until the clicking of their opening briefcases took him out of their stupor only to be shocked at the contents inside.

“Well boy, time to take your clothes off!” ordered Scanty as she displayed rows of dildos and assorted sex toys.

“…what the hell?”

“We did just say we get to come first, boy!” said Kneesocks as she began to take bondage gear out of her briefcase. “We’re going to have some fun putting these guys inside you, so hop onto the bed and get on all fours. **Now!** ” And with the crack of a whip Rin did just that.

* * *

Upon the course of that night, and a good part of the following day Rin came to a few realizations about himself and his sexual preferences.

He was pleasantly surprised that taking it up his ass was as good as putting his own cock inside a vagina. Or a mouth. Or an ass. Or someone else’s hand. Or wherever the sisters came up with, they were a fountain of sexual knowledge.

He didn’t know what to do with the fact that now he knew what his jizz tasted liked, or what a cooch did as well.

Mixing pain and pleasure made him black out at the climax, but humiliation was a mood killer for him.

All in all, it was new and mostly fun, but he still wants to be Shiemi’s boyfriend first.

* * *

Once they got their powers back and slept to give Rin a chance to get his energy back, the demon sisters decided to demonstrate how Gehenna weapons worked.

“The fuck? Where did those poles came from? What’s up with the lights? Why is there music? What happened to your clothes? Why are you stripping again?”

…

“… shit. Do I have to strip too?”

* * *

It ends like this:

“Brother where did you get that?” Yukio asked as they mobilized towards their new objective, demons were getting restless, and the squires found themselves on a new mission.

“Its called Sapphire Nylon I” answered a blushing Rin as he leapt with his new shining black and blue nodachi in his hands.

“… nylon?”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so dumb, I'm sorry.


End file.
